1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for measurement and analysis of a behavior of a golf club head in a golf swing.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when a golfer swings a golf club with an intention for hitting (shooting) a golf ball straight forward, it is desirable that a flying direction of the golf ball is relatively straight and not (hardly) curved. Such desirable shot is realized relatively easily in the case where every golfer uses an appropriate golf club. However, as a practical matter, it is not easy for a golfer to select an appropriate golf club that is suitable for oneself at a shop.
A flying direction of a golf ball is affected by an amount of backspin and launch angle in a golf swing. These factors are known to be affected strongly by a behavior of a golf club head when the golf club head (in the following, just called as a head) hits (impacts) a golf ball.
Therefore, as disclosed in JP 201046539 (A), for example, head measurement device capable of acquiring information of movements in up and down direction and movements in right and left direction. The head measurement device of JP 201046539 can acquire information of a head movement in up and down direction with respect to a horizontal line and information of head movement in right and left direction with respect to a horizontal line just before a moment of hitting a golf ball (an impact). Moreover, according to JP 201046539, processes of plotting measurement results on a chart having a vertical and horizontal axis respectively representing either of approaching angle in the right and left direction or in up and down direction and of displaying the acquired information have been suggested.
Moreover, conventionally, a golf club selection support device has been suggested, as described in JP2007244716 (A). The device has a displacement detection device which detects head displacement to measure the speed and the rotation speed of the head of a golf club just before the club strokes a golf ball and an arithmetic processor which obtains the value of the head speed and the value of the head rotation speed/head speed on the basis of the detection data of the displacement detection device and selects the optimum golf club from a plurality of golf clubs having different characteristics in accordance with the values.